marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantastic Four Origins
Fantastic Four Origins is a reboot of the Fantastic Four franchise. It is loosely based on Ultimate Fantastic Four comic series. It stars Anton Yelchin, Yvonne Strahovski, Dane DeHaan, Richard Madden and Sam Riley. Casting * Anton Yelchin as Reed Richards : A genius who displayed his curiosity from the day he was born. After being transformed during a teleportation through an other dimension, he gains the ability to stretch his body into different forms and lengths. * Yvonne Strahovski as Sue Storm : The eldest child of renowned scientist Franklin Storm. She is brilliant, independent and sarcastic. During the teleportation, she gains he ability to create and manipulate light with this she can create force-fields and turn herself invisible. * Dane DeHaan as Johnny Storm : The younger brother of Sue. He is a troublemaker and a a short-tempered person. Follow the accident, he gains the ability to mentally create and manipulate fire and fly. This power sometimes has detrimental effects on his body. * Richard Madden as Ben Grimm : A promising football player, he is Reed's loyal and protective friend. The accident gave him an orange rocky hide which boosts his strength and makes him nigh-invulnerable to physical damage and physiologically stressful conditions. * Sam Riley as Victor Von Doom : A participant of the annual Baxter Institute Science Fair from Latveria who was disfigured in the explosion of one of his inventions. Plot The film begins in the annual Baxter Institute Science Fair where Reed Richards, with the help of his friend Ben Grimm, presents a portal that can open the door to an other dimension. The jury sees in Reed a future great scientific and proposed him to join the Baxter Institute where he would be able to continue his work. Another candidate tries to draw the jury's attention by presenting them his invention. This candidate is Victor Von Doom and his invention is the most advanced robot in the world : the Doom-Bot. But an accident occurs and the Doom-Bot explodes, disfiguring Victor and triggering a fire. All people present are evacuated but Victor is not found and is declared as dead. Five years later, Reed presents with Sue and Johnny Storm, a biologist and a technician from the Baxter Institute, a giant version of his portal to the administrative members of the Institute. Reed, Sue and Johnny hope to be the firsts to travel in this other dimension but the board announce them that it will be NASA astronauts who will travel though the portal. During the night, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben (who has been invited by Reed and who is become a football player) equip themselves and decide to be the first to travel in this dimension where they discover a rocky planet with a purple sky. They explore the ruins of a city where they found traces of an alien civilization. Suddenly a huge shadow looming over them. This silhouette, wearing a strange helmet and a purple armor, crushes the city with his hand and releases an energy. The four begin to run to their portal but are affected by the cosmic energy as they pass through it. Several days later Reed wakes up in an operating room where he is observed by scientists. He demands to know where he is, scientists do not respond him. Reed gets angry and hits the scientists before leaving the room. He discovers that he can stretch his body into different forms. Running in the corridors, Reed understands that it is in a secret military base. He then stops in front of a picture window where he sees Sue in another room where she disappears and then reappears while creating a protective field around her. Guards arrive and electrocute Reed who loses consciousness. After regaining consciousness, Reed discovers that all his friends have been transformed, especially Ben who has mutated to a rocky creature. He promises to find a way to reverse this. While Reed and Sue work in their laboratory to find an antidote, Ben and Johnny are tested to see if their skills could be useful to the government. But they quickly learn that they are not the only ones to come back to Earth through the portal. The army ask them to work together to find the creature that is currently hiding in New York and who could be dangerous. The four discover that this creature, known as Annihilus, is the former emperor of the destroyed planet and who now seeks to make Earth his new territory, is located in sewers and gave life to thousands of creatures like him. Annihilus attack the Baxter Institute and capture Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben. He studies the four and wants to use them as weapons to fight the destroyer of his world, if this one comes on Earth. Finally, the four friends manage to defeat Annihilus that is returned to its home planet before the gate is closed permanently. The heroes become very popular and the Fantastic Four are nicknamed by the press. Reed designs them blue suits and is considering building a flying car. Sequel During an interview, the cast expressed interest to come for some others films. It was later announced that a sequel was in the works. Category:Movies Category:Fantastic Four Origins Series